genderwikiaorg-20200215-history
Talk:Genderqueer/@comment-93.36.76.77-20150910090136
Hi, I'm an italian guy, so first of all I apologize for my language which could be worse than I hope. I have some questions for you, but I think it is better if I make a premise. I'll try to be the most clear and straightforward that I can. I think there is a distinction that has to be made, before my question: a pragmatic/ethical/political problem, and a scientifical/truth/fact problem. Political: I agree with the principle of liberalism: people's choices that don't affect others, should be ALWAYS allowed. So if you want to be called genderfluid, genderqueer, two-spirits, etc, that's ok, I will not obstacle you: instead, I will help you to express yourself the way you feel (because this doesn't harm anyone). Scientific: when some people hear about genderfluid, etc, they think: "what about if I feel I am a dog or a horse?". If someone claims to be Napoleon, or a horse, my opinion about him is that he has some sort of mental illness. Do you agree with this? (Question n.1). Therefore, it is a fact that what people feel about their identity maybe true, or maybe false. It is not always true just because it is felt. Do you agree with this? (Question n.2). So, we need a method to distinguish real identities from false ones (from a scientific point of view, I repeat: even if it comes out that genderfluid etc is bullshit, I will nonetheless support these persons). For example, let's take trans people. They have gender dysphoria: their identity is consistently "male" if they are biologically "female", and viceversa. They often know it since they are 4 years old (when they refuse to wear skirts, for example, and already feel they're boys). And they take a very long psychiatric, burocratic, economic, hormonal, and surgical path. So it is something a specialist can ascertain. What about genderfluid? They claim to have male gender identity one day, and female gender identity another day. How can we know if it is a "constantly switching dysphoria" or just confused people which don't identify in gender roles and make a mess with gender identity? So: is there some scientific research about the claims of genderfluids? (Question n.3) I'm asking this without accusatory tone, I'm here because I want to know. More generally, which scientific research, or otherwise rigorous arguments can you send me about genderqueer, two-spirits, or people which claims to be in romantic relationships with objects (like Erika the "Tour Eiffel woman")? (Question n.4). So, in order: 1) Do you agree that believing you're a dog, a horse or Napoleon means you're deluding yourself and you have a mental illness? 2) Do you agree that (1) proves that what one feels about him/herself doesn't grant he/she is right or wrong about it? 3) Can you give me research about genderfluids, which can attest that is a real thing, like transsexuality or homosexuality? 4) Which researches can you give me about other gender identities? Thank you :)